Thrill-Seeker
by Gnat1
Summary: A short oneshot of Dark Pit's thoughts on life. Does he really have a purpose? If so, then what is it, and why can't he just live like the other angels? Listening to orders were never his thing. If anything, he's more of a thrill-seeker.


Skyworld was busy, as usual. The war was over, but the damage had been  
done. The wounded were being cared for, a few buildings were being  
repaired, but everyone seemed to be in a good mood, nonetheless.  
Farther off, on one of the outermost islands, stood a lone angel.

He gazed up at the skies. reddened by the setting of the sun.

_Blackheart... conceptually wicked and destructive... big fake..._  
_Pittoo... is that really all I'm known as?_

He clenched his fists and looked down at the surface world.

_I did my share of good deeds, what more do these happylanders expect?_

_My life began short. I woke up in a large room. It was bright, white,_  
_and full of light. Typical newborm style, eh?_

_Not really._

_The first thing I decided to do was destroy a mirror. After all, it_  
_was just floating there. Breaking through it was a piece of cake, but_  
_as soon as I went through it, well..._

The angel shut his eyes tight.

_Thoughts swarmed my head. They gave me all the memories of someone_  
_else, and told me that I was meant to help a fat, floating ball of_  
_smoke. I apparently was a copy of some idiot angel named after the_  
_sweaty parts of an arm._

_Geez, did they really expect me to settle for that bullcrap?_

_Needless to say, I enjoyed beating the frosting off of everything I_  
_laid eyes on. It was fun, until I got knocked unconcious. I awoke_  
_three years later to find that the same thing happened to this 'Pit'_  
_fellow. It then occured to me that we were connected. Whatever_  
_happened to him happened to me. To put it another way, we were two_  
_sides of the same coin._

_Eventually, I helped the angel get his goddess back, and also saved_  
_his life (after he saved mine)._

_Since then, I've kept on good terms with the angel and goddess._

_But man, it just is so hard..._

_I try to fit in with the rest. I try to at least look cheerful, and to_  
_be a likeable person. After all, it is what everyone wants to see._

_Sometimes though, I just hope they know that I can't change. I never_  
_really liked these people. I wasn't meant to be contained like this,_  
_and help out Pit. I just can't do it right. No matter how hard I'll_  
_try, I will always be the short-tempered, easily annoyed_  
_thrill-seeker._

He opened his eyes again, peering over the view of the clouds.

_They say I'm the darker manifestation of Pit. But what if it's the_  
_other way around? Pit could be a lighter manifestation of me!_

_In that case, I shouldn't worry about fitting in._

_...But why do I, anyway?_

_If I'm always going to be a thrill seeker, I shouldn't care about_  
_trying to act like the other guy. Thrill-seeking, after all, is what_  
_drove me to ram the Lightning Chariot into the small portal to the_  
_Chaos Vortex. It also helped me save Pit-stain, and assist in the_  
_kicking of the Chaos-Kin's butt._

He smiled to himself. Maybe being such a daredevil wasn't a bad thing  
after all. If this was what caused him to accomplish so much, he may  
as well continue down the path he had been taking.

An airplane flew by, far beneath Skyworld. This wasn't a big deal,  
they came by all the time. The angel grinned and leaped off the  
island. He may not be able to fly, but he might as well hitch a ride  
on the airplane. He smiled as the wind whistled past him, and he  
landed on the top of the flying machine with a quick thud. He grinned  
as he held tight. He knew both Palutena and Pit would be worried about  
where he'd gone, and Palutena would definitely scold him for doing  
this. But it didn't matter.

After all, he wasn't a pawn.

He was a Thrill-Seeker.

**Gnat1: Thank you for taking your time to read this. It was**  
**crazy-short, and was almost a pointless idea, but I decided to write**  
**it anyway. I'm sure a lot of people wonder what Dark Pit thinks of**  
**himself, so I wrote my idea on what he believes. Many probably won't**  
**understand this, but hey, Pittoo is one confusing angel.**

**R&R, everyone!**


End file.
